1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device for a vehicle with a Wi-Fi function by which the communication can be established in various ways and an image sharing system using the image recording device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image recording device for a vehicle, i.e., a black box for a vehicle is also referred to as EDR (Event Data Recorder) and a lot of image recording devices mainly take the form of camera-type product. The black box is mounted chiefly close to a room mirror inside the vehicle or on a dash board and is used mainly for deciding which is right or wrong at the time of a traffic accident by recording a image motion picture in front of the vehicle.
A black box is also capable of imaging the rear or both sides of the vehicle as well as the front thereof by mounting two or more cameras inside the vehicle. In addition, there have appeared recently a black box capable of recording the sound coming from the inside and outside of the vehicle and a black box capable of imaging even the inside of the vehicle.
A imaging device mounted at such a black box for the vehicle stores an image data being imaged in real-time in its own storage device such as a portable memory card.
Meanwhile. KR patent application publication No. 10-2013-0030607 entitled ‘Mobile black box control system and Mobile black box control method’ discloses that a black box may perform the wireless internet communication function using a Wi-Fi connection, etc., and has the short range wireless communication function using a Bluetooth or Zigbee wireless module, etc., and the RF (Radio Frequency) transmitting/receiving function.
With this feature, a black box is adapted to be controlled remotely by a mobile device.
However, since the black box of the above conventional technology has to include all of a unit for supporting a wireless internet communication, a unit for supporting a short range wireless communication and a unit for supporting an RF transmitting/receiving communication, there are drawbacks such as a complicated design, a difficult usage and a high price.